The present invention relates to a novel and useful snap-together fire resistant fenestration frame apparatus.
Buildings of modern construction are often required to include doors and windows that are deemed to be resistant to fire over a specific period of time. The combination of fire rated glass and framing must be matched in order for the full assembly of glazing and framing to meet the requirements of certain codes.
In the past, the most common frame employed in fire resistant assemblies has been the hollow metal frame. Further development in this field have included the use of fire resistant framing with the ability to block the spread of radiant heat.
In the past, fire resistant framing for fenestrations such as windows, doors, skylights, and the like have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,094,112, 4,164,830, 4,281,481, 5,481,839, and 8,011,146 describe door and window frames that include covers and trims that are snapped into place once the frames are assembled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,178 shows a support for glass panels having a series of mullions that include support clips located at intersections of the mullions. The support clips are also found on horizontal supports that are used to support the glass panels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,389,527, 4,117,640 and 6,141,923 describe window frames that include snap-together elements and are intended to provide fire resistance by the provision of spacing upon the release of fire suppressing materials.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,694,731 and 7,487,591 shows fire resistant frame assemblies utilizing slabs of water absorbent and intumescent materials to effect heat and fire protection.
A snap-together fire resistant fenestration frame apparatus for use with fire resistant glazing would be a notable advance in the field of fire protection components used in edifices.